


A先生和他的情人们

by blancheriley



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancheriley/pseuds/blancheriley
Summary: 太妃糖
Relationships: Mr A/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 5





	A先生和他的情人们

A先生从不谈论爱情。

他谈论性，当然，在他与情人们的无数信笺中，他用法兰西戏谑又虔诚的口吻谈论性爱，歌颂肉体，老的或年轻的，丰腴的或纤瘦的，他从不吝啬自己的赞美。但爱情——爱情他缄口不提。

从中学开始，他与许多情人有过短暂的肉体关系。“女人更好一些。”他在日记中写到。分手时女人最多就是哭泣，用小猫一样缺乏攻击性的指甲让你流一点无伤大雅的血。这很公平，他给予女人的爱不会比给予一只小猫的多。但男人不同，中学三年级时，一个在校队的情人用拳头打掉了他的臼齿，学生间谣传他抢了这个男生的女朋友，遭了报复。直到现在还有人在同学会提起：堂堂路易威登的二太子，因为中学抢人女朋友，被打掉了门牙。虽然A先生不置可否，但他明白，性的代价一旦超过了性的乐趣，就会变成负担。几年后，他在马里昂巴德接受采访：“在爱情中，您如何回应女人的眼泪？”“递给她们手帕就好了。”他回答。

在遇到吴亦凡之前，A先生很久没有过男性情人。他在家庭宴会上第一次见到他，此前，父亲托他写一封信邀请这位新的代言人。吴亦凡收到信，字迹娟秀大方，落款一个字母A，纸上有迷迭香的气味。如果把这作为对A先生的初始印象，似乎无可挑剔，但当他们面对面在狭长的餐桌落座时，吴亦凡承认，他从未见过如此傲慢的男人。他们谈论起文学，吴亦凡说他“喜爱雪莱”，A先生先是礼节性地表达了他的兴趣，由着吴亦凡说下去，尔后说道：“先生，我必须告诉您，雪莱远不如拜伦。”吴亦凡轻轻应了一声，低头开始用小刀蹂躏花椰菜，在A先生与家人谈话的时候，他致力于把花椰菜切得碎碎的，以表达对A先生的不满。舞会音乐奏响后，A先生起身走到吴亦凡身侧，低下头贴近他的耳朵：“真遗憾，如果您是位女性，我会邀请您跳一支探戈。”然后，在吴亦凡险些把小刀滑落的窘状下，A先生牵起他身边的妹妹，头也不回地走到大厅中央的空地去了。

“我再也不想见到他，”吴亦凡瘫在返回洛杉矶的航班机舱里，用枕头遮住脸，向他的表哥吴林抱怨，“他是法兰西的恶魔。”过了一会儿，枕头下传来闷闷地补充：“上帝啊，一个会跳舞的恶魔！”

吴亦凡第二次收到A先生的信是在次年1月路易威登大秀结束，信被簇拥在白玫瑰中间，内容极其淫秽，信的末尾附了一个地址，“代言人先生，请准时到这个地址来。另：不要更衣，我喜欢您今天的样子。”信中没有提到吴亦凡的名字，只用了“代言人”代指，也许是为了避嫌，也许是某种古怪的调情方式。他把信叠好收进了包里。仍旧是那么香，吴亦凡想，冬天也没有折损信纸顽固的香气。

这位笨拙的偷情者花了不少时间向随行人员解释他要赴的约并不需要隆重的陪伴。他来迟了，A先生给他开门的时候，床头柜上的威士忌已经空了三分之一。他们自然没花多少时间打招呼，A先生在把大衣从吴亦凡肩上褪下来的时候吻了他。“您非常乖，先生，”A先生握着吴亦凡的手腕，指尖滑入手套，“连手套都没有忘记。”

“不是为了您，是为了时尚的完整。”

“合格的代言人，”A先生笑了，“我会在父亲面前夸奖您的。”他顿了一下，“这就是您和我上床的原因？”对此，这位偷情者笑得露出了牙花子：“不，先生（原句为法语：Monsieur），我只是好奇，您长着一张多么富有欺骗性的脸。”

“您也没有看上去那么矜持。”在A先生把手伸进吴亦凡的内裤，握住男人已经半勃的阴茎时，他迟迟进行了回击。

这次性爱经历被罕见地记录在了A先生的日记中，他饶有兴味地写到：“有趣的是，克里斯的赴约几乎是鲁莽的、义无反顾的，却在做爱时表现得十分羞涩，我含住他的耳钉时，他不知所措地射了出来，头扑通一下埋进枕头里，像只仓皇的鼹鼠。”A先生也有写信给“这只鼹鼠”：“真可惜，如果雪莱为您写一首赞美诗，我会考虑修改对他的看法。”对此吴亦凡的回信是：“请别在这时候谈论雪莱。”于是A先生亲自写了一首，内容仍旧极其淫秽。据中国的小道消息称，吴亦凡当即烧掉了这封信，触发了房间的烟雾报警器，在接受酒店经理的批评教育时他浑身湿漉漉的，表情十分愉悦。

从巴黎回来的许多天里，吴亦凡都“保持着飘乎乎的快乐”。那天A先生射在了他的身体里，他们保持着交合的姿势躺在床上，A先生的呼吸吹得他后颈湿湿暖暖，他想：也许他是爱我的。他艰难又固执地往前蹭了蹭，翻过身，仔细在A先生脸上搜寻爱的迹象。

“你在想什么？”A先生问。

“我在想，”吴亦凡盯着A先生脸颊上泛红的雀斑，“你马上就要感冒。”

A先生飞快地拿枕头挡在他们中间，冲枕头打了冬天第一个响亮的喷嚏，吴亦凡一边吸鼻子一边幸灾乐祸，差点笑出了眼泪。A先生用枕头轻轻砸了一下吴亦凡的头，向浴室走去。吴亦凡坐起来，看着被蹬到地上皱巴巴的衣服：“这算什么？”他抬起头，A先生已经进了浴室。“这算什么呢？”他玩起了那只亮晶晶的手套。A先生洗完澡，他已经在大床上睡着了。

当晚，父亲问起A先生突兀的感冒，这位虔敬的孩子打了个喷嚏，答复道：“是克里斯·吴，我教他跳了探戈。”这样轻浮的谎言与父亲的威严并不相称，但A先生并不在乎。如果有必要，他可以对任何人说谎，除了他自己。他不受谎言的约束，也弃绝谎言的拯救。第一个对他说谎的人正是他的父亲，“我最偏爱的孩子就是你。”他说，在时年三岁的A先生的棕色卷发落下轻轻一吻。他的母亲是父亲的第二任妻子，他是父亲的第二个孩子，这个窘迫的数字将伴随他的一生。他在日记中说：“我恨我的母亲，但我必须爱她。”

A先生与吴亦凡的通信在那一天之后频繁了起来，对于A先生在信中使用淫秽的语句，吴亦凡表示“无法阻止自由的法兰西精神”，他把信放在闲置的药箱里，以防止这些色情来信传染给家中其他东西，特别是他的猫。5月初，A先生中止了通信。5月13日，A先生对外宣称：自己有了正式的女朋友，叫做安娜。她的父亲是法国金融界新晋红人。6月，吴亦凡飞巴黎出席路易威登大秀，A先生把安娜介绍给了他。“这是我的女朋友，安娜。”A先生说，他的手在吴亦凡的侧腰逗留了一下，“这是我的代言人，克里斯·吴。”

吴亦凡迷迷糊糊地去握安娜的手，暧昧的物主代词和巴黎的暑热一齐袭击了他，他想：也许他还有一点喜欢我。安娜的手被他的手掌轻易包裹了起来，握在手里几乎没有重量，她咯咯笑，露出小巧而无害的虎牙。“这是一个像云雀一样的女孩，”吴亦凡一下子醒了，也一下子跟着她笑了出来，“天啊，我在想什么呀。”回国之后，吴亦凡在采访中谈到，“语言失去了意义”，“没有必要与生活斗争”，这位罕见的能够被记录下声音的情人，留给我们的讯息只有这些。他是在谈论爱吗？或者，他至少包含了一部分谈论爱的努力？拍摄期间，有工作人员捕捉到这位大明星对着镜子把玩自己长到披肩的头发，他把一撮头发卷到手指上，吹起来，它就像小蛇一样在空气中飞来飞去。他又去摆弄机场收到的恐龙玩偶，把项链在它脖子上进行了匪夷所思的搭配，“哎呀，你这样子好奇怪！”他说，然后呆呆地笑了。

巴黎方面，A先生在认真维持这段关系，安娜的父亲赚的越多，地位越稳固，A先生就在面对安娜时笑着露出更多的牙齿。9月的某天，这个“云雀一样的女孩”突然从A先生身边消失了，集团对此的回应是：和平分手。次年1月，吴亦凡出席路易威登大秀，他迟钝地在昨晚送来的白玫瑰里翻出了熟悉的信笺，末尾附上了新的地址，嘱咐仍旧是“不要更衣”。

“安娜呢？”吴亦凡在接吻的间隙挤出来一句，A先生没有回应，不耐烦地拆掉他的腰封，把它丢到了角落。吴亦凡被逗笑了：“你要负责捡回来。”如果说眼前的男人有什么令A先生困扰的地方，这就是唯一了。“我可以的。”吴亦凡信誓旦旦，一只手抵在A先生胸口，另一只手扶着他的阴茎缓缓坐下去。他开始认真地用男人的阴茎操自己，十几分钟后，他的腰承受不住了，额头积满了薄汗，他急促地低喘，仍旧试图将男人的阴茎吞得更深。A先生察觉到了，在这种努力中有某种绝望的东西，某种他断定是性的代价超越了性的乐趣的东西。他想：是时候了。他掐着男人的腰顶弄了几下，换了一个更好施力的姿势。他没有看吴亦凡的脸，目光游移着，瞥向他泛红的耳朵，小雏菊耳环随他的抽插不停摇晃，最后，它不动了。有一瞬间，“它好像一株真的花，”A先生在日记中回忆，“好像随时都会枯萎。”

“她的父亲破产了。”这次A先生射在了吴亦凡的小腹上。

半晌，他听见吴亦凡几乎是叹息的声音：“她的手好小。我当时就这么握着它，一点力气都不敢用。”

“您变了，变成了家养动物。”

“我不明白。”

“我没有爱过您，克里斯——吴亦凡先生，这也意味着我从来没有怜悯过您。”

不到一周的时间，A先生真的找到了一只野生动物，一只“小豹子”：一个背着双肩背包去走马吉拉秀的年轻男模。他对甜言蜜语、苦艾酒和枯萎的百合有着相同的反应——傻笑，眨眨无辜的大眼睛，然后遗忘它们。他很受宠，A先生在日记中说，“里昂和我是一类人，克里斯和安娜是另一类，有些事注定徒劳无益。”2月初，A先生收到吴亦凡的复信，字迹还是那么幼稚，他写到：“您错了，亚历山大，我要求的是爱，不是公正。”

A先生没有回复这封信，他在日记中也没有表露对这封信的态度。或许他并不在意，或许，这个从不困惑于任何事物的灵魂，对爱发出了无声的质疑。没有人知道。

A先生从不谈论爱情。

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自达尼埃尔·德马尔凯《卡夫卡与少女们》


End file.
